MOTO MD
by HenryJonesII
Summary: This is my first story. This is how i view YUGIOH in a House form, please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

MOTO MD.

I don't own YU-GI-OH.

Chapter one

Summary: This is my version of YUGIOH in House form. Bear with me hear as this is my first story.

Leave me alone woman said a doctor in a mocking tone. _Meet Doctor Yugi Moto a brilliant world renowned physician. He heads the diagnosis department with his team, but we'll get to them later._

Yugi you have clinic duty said Anzu in an annoyance. _Meet the hospital administrator Doctor Anzu, she is yugi's boss and friend (even though mocks her half the time)_

I will not do it and you can't make me said Yugi in a childlike manner. Oh yes I can, or have you forgotten, I sign your freaking paychecks. Anzu replied happily.

Damn, I walked right into that one muttered Yugi under his breath. So how many hours of clinic duty. Yugi asked.

Four Anzu replied.

What come on give me a break, what if I have a patient who is terminally ill and is going to die in three days Yugi asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Anzu glared at him, with eyes that showed death behind them.

Fine whatever he yelled as he limped away with his cane (which has the dark magician on it)

Mokuba go do my four hours of clinic duty for me, Yugi commanded as he walked through the room.

Why me I mean they are you're clinic hours aren't they? Mokuba said with annoyance.

Because I said so, now go, Yugi yelled

_Meet Yugi's team, Ryou he specializes in neurology and is one of Yugi's closest friends. Malik, he is the surgeon of the group, and specializes in intensive care. He is another of Yugi's friends, and lastly, Mokuba, the newest member of the team, he specializes in immunology. Frankly the only reason why he hired him was because he was relentless and he is his best friend's boyfriends, younger brother._

Why do you have to be so hard on him Malik commented.

Because he's the newbie, gosh Yugi said in a Napoleon dynamite impression.

Still, Ryou said, you don't have to be so hard on him.

Gee you're right, thanks mom said Yugi in a childish manner.

Since we don't have a patient as of yet feel free to sit here in boredom while I go visit my friend, ciao, said Yugi as he left the room heading towards his friends office.

So you see Mrs. Nicholson, the tumor can be removed now I can schedule you in for. He never got to finish his sentence as Yugi busted in the door.

Hey Joey said Yugi happily.

Stop. _Meet Joey, He specializes in all forms of cancer, he is currently dating Seto Kaiba, Joey met Yugi in Med school and they've been friends ever since._

I am so sorry Mrs. Nicholson, but I will see you next Tuesday, how does that sound? Said Joey in an apologetic tone

That sounds fine, thank you. Mrs. Nicholson said as she left the room

Damn it Yugi, haven't you heard of knocking before entering, asked Joey in an angry tone.

Must have slipped my mind, said a grinning Yugi.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Yugi looked down and saw that Ryou had paged him saying that they found Two Patients with the same illness.

Well looks like I have to go work, so I'll see you and kaiba at Lunch, Yugi asked

Sure Yugi, I'll see you then, sighed Joey.

Alright later, Yugi said as he limped out of the door towards a surprise that will take him back 5 years.

So what do you think so far, it may not seem M now but you just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remember I don't own anything. P.S please Review

Meanwhile back at Ryou

Ryou had just finished texting Yugi, when he heard one of the nurses mutter something under her breath.

What was that, said Ryou turning around to face the nurses.

I was just saying how much this guy looks just like you, she said very quietly.

What the hell do you mean…? Ryou never got to finish his sentence for as soon as he saw the patient, he went silent; he turned pale for a split second as he immediately recognized the patient as his former lover, Bakura. He looked at the patient across from Bakura, only to find yet another person from his past, Marik.

Get this two into rooms now and someone please end the seizures, Ryou commanded with an angry tone.

_I need to speak to Yugi quickly, _Ryou thought to himself, and with that he immediately started running towards Yugi's Office.

Meanwhile back at Yugi's office

A man, about 6 feet tall and fairly built, strolled into his office after reading the name on the door.

_Wow, so this is my little ones office, not bad, a little messy but not bad. _Thought the person as he sat in Yugi's chair and turned it towards the window.

Moments later

Mokuba and Malik stepped in, and said in unison,

WE FINALLY HAVE A CASE, they shouted with big grins, but when the chair turned around the smiles all but vanished, Mokuba's turned to a confused look, and Malik's turned to a frown.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, screamed a very angry Malik

Anzu came rushing in the door, screaming, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE.

Just then Ryou came barging in nearly knocking Anzu down screaming, YUGI, BAKURA, MARIK, AND YAMI ARE AND, wait a sec, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Meanwhile in the men's room,

Doo do do doddo do do do, mumbled Yugi as he washed his hands

_What was I going to do again, Oh yeah! _Yugi thought, as he dried his hands. After he was finished, he popped a Vicodin in his mouth (which I completely forgot about in the first chapter) swallowed it and headed for the exit.

Once again back at Yugi's Office

Joey and Kaiba came barging in and just before they screamed, Anzu interrupted them, telling them what happened, she needed not to explain in great detail for the fact that Yami was sitting at here at this hospital was explanation enough.

Yami what the hell do you want Yami, Joey said viciously

Bakura and Marik got really sick and I decided to take them to the hospital okay, Yami said in a slow tone mocking Joey in the process

Kaiba stepped in just before Joey could launch himself at Yami

Jeez Kaiba, keep your dog on a leash, Yami said with amusement

Before Yami could speak, Anzu saw Yugi heading towards his office, with only seconds to think about a plan, she told everyone to stand in front of Yugi's desk to hide Yami.

Yugi limped into his office and raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

No one told me the breakfast club was having a meeting today, I would have brought snacks, Yugi Said with sarcasm. But seriously what the hell are you guys doing in my office

Well um we just wanted to with you good luck on your case, Anzu said only then realizing how stupid that just sounded.

Okay then, so tell me why we're all huddled around my desk questioned Yugi

There here because they saw me in here. Said a voice behind all of them

Okay either I am hearing ghosts, or guys are really good at ventriloquism. Yugi sneered with a grin on his face.

Little one be nice to them, the voice said with a warning tone.

Yugi's eyes shot open. It couldn't be, it mustn't be. How did he find me? Is it really him? A million thoughts raced through his head a mile a second.

Yugi stuck his cane between Mokuba and Joey and moved them aside to find a man he had thought he rid himself of 5 years ago sitting right at his desk.

Yugi sat there for a brief moment taking in all the information, and then he suddenly commanded, Ryou, do a toxin screen on Marik, Malik get an MRI for Bakura, and Mokuba make sure they follow my directions please.

And with that Yugi left his office heading for the elevator with keys in hand.

Yugi where are you going, Anzu yelled out.

He ignored her and headed into the elevator pressing the GROUND FLOOR button.

They all stood there in shock for a moment when Anzu decided to break the ice.

Yami, Joey, and Kaiba in my office now, Ryou, Malik I expect you to be in my office within the hour after you finish your testing she said in a commanding tone. And with that she Yami, Joey, and Kaiba left for her office leaving a very agitated Ryou and Malik, and a very confused Mokuba.

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT WHO IS YAMI, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON, Mokuba shouted viscously.

Calm down, I am pretty sure Yugi wouldn't want me to tell you but I can give you someone who can tell you, Ryou said as he got out a piece of paper and started writing a number on it.

Here take this and tell him that Yami has found Yugi and to bring Hawkeye, okay? Ryou asked Mokuba who nodded.

Good see you in about an hour and twenty minutes, alright come let's get the tests done before Anzu goes ballistic on our asses, Ryou said.

Upon finishing his sentence both Ryou and Malik ran off in the same direction towards their patients rooms.

Okay well I better call this guy, Mokuba said to himself as he dialed the number.

Ring Ring Ring

_Hello, _an old voice answered

High I am Mokuba Kaiba I work under Dr. Yugi Moto, but that's not important, you see Ryou told me to tell you that Yami found Yugi and to bring Hawkeye, Mokuba said into the phone nervously.

_We'll be there in an Hour and forty-five minutes _the man said

Alright thank you, Mokuba said cheerfully, but was only replied by the sound of a dial tone.

Meanwhile to the callers house

Hey Hawkeye, Yami found your brother, so saddle up, the old man said in a stern but nice way.

Alright Solomon, I mean grandpa. Hawkeye replied as he finished putting his gun in the holster.

Is that really necessary, Solomon asked with one eyebrow raised.

Yes it is, Hawkeye said in a silly manor

Solomon glared at him.

Fine I won't take it, jeez, sighed Hawkeye as he took off his gun belt.

20 minutes later

Alright grab your suit case and let's go we have a long trip ahead of us, Solomon said happily.

Okay but just to let you know, I packed my gun IN my suitcase so I will only have it for emergencies OKAY, Hawkeye said defensively.

Solomon sighed, Fine whatever but we have to go NOW.

**And with that the headed out the door and into the car** **and began the journey towards Dr. Yugi Moto.**

**Sorry it took so long to update and if you don't like the story please tell me by reviewing, and if you do like my story please review and tell your friends to read and review. The Next chapter I am going to make is going to be a very** Very** VERY long one so yah. REMEMBER REVIEW. Please **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This is going to be more of a Flashback/Explanation chapter than a story chapter, so for those of you don't watch house and stuff like that, this chapter is made for you.**

**Also I don't own anything except my idea for the story, everything else not mine so let's begin, and don't forget to review please, I like to know the peoples opinion of my creation. Oh and Before I Begin, I am Hawkeye, you see from now on all of my stories are going to include an alias of me. So there I hope that clears things up. Now let's Begin.**

_**In the Parking Lot**_

Yugi had to get away from the hospital and think and there was one area where he could do both, so he limped his way over to his motor cycle, put his cane in its holster, popped a Vicodin in his mouth, started the engine and he set off to a place he hadn't been in a long long time.

_**Meanwhile back at the hospital**_

Ma'am I demand to see Mrs. Anzu immediately, a loud voice echoed through the hallway.

Hawkeye calm dawn, or else they may call security, Solomon whispered into Hawkeye's ear.

Relax I got this covered just sit back and enjoy, he whispered back.

Um listen, Mrs.…..Ross, he said looking at her name tag, I know that it is your job to make appointments and keep people out of places they don't belong and stuff, but you see I work for the FBI and well let's just say, I can find any little secret you have, something as small as file sharing one song and put you in jail for about twenty years. So how does that sound, he said with a sort of charmed yet serious tone.

Umm, ah, I do believe..sh.she.shes in her..of.off..Office sir, you can go right in if you want, the poor girl stuttered in fear

Hey hey hey relax, I wouldn't actually do that, but anyway thank you for telling me where she is and allowing us in it is most appreciated, he said with great amusement.

And with that he and Solomon mad a B line directly towards Anzu's office.

_**Meanwhile back at Ryou and Malik**_

Both of them called 4 nurses and immediately began giving orders.

You sedate this patient very heavily I don't want him waking up for another 4 hours, and you get me a tox kit stat, said Ryou in a very serious tone to two of the nurses.

Alright that just leaves you and you, Malik also said firmly

Nurse sedate my patient to make sure he also doesn't wake up for another 4 hours, and you prep the MRI room now.

And with that all four nurses set off to get everything done, within moments nurses 1 and 3 got back and sedated both Marik and Bakura.

Nurse 2 brought Ryou a tox kit and he began the procedure. Nurse 4 had prepped the MRI and got a stretcher ready, and moved Bakura onto it and headed straight for the MRI.

_**20 minutes later**_

Both Ryou and Malik, headed straight for Anzu's office.

They relayed the information as soon as they walked in.

Toxin Screen was negative, so drugs have been ruled out, Ryou said

The MRI didn't show anything so, we can rule out a number of things now, said Malik in a rushed voice.

Well that's a relief I guess, Yami said

We can only begin if everyone is…speaking of everyone here's Mokuba now, said Anzu calmly.

Alright I'm here, said Mokuba panting for he had just ran half way across the Hospital in only 20 minutes without stopping.

So, Yami, just how the hell, but before Joey could finish, two men barged right in

Where's my grandson the older man said

Where's my brother, the younger one questioned with urgency.

Just then a nurse came in and began to apologize.

Seto got up, told her it was alright, showed her out, and locked the doors behind her.

Now we can begin this little intervention so to speak without any more interruptions, Seto said calmly as he sat next to Joey

Okay first things first, where is Dr. Mokuba, he's the one who called us here, said Solomon.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned onto Mokuba, who was looking down at his feet.

You're not in trouble kid, we just want to thank you for calling us, Hawkeye said.

Oh well it was no problem, Mokuba said quietly.

So where's the bastard, Solomon said as he was looking around the room.

If you mean Yami, he's right over here, Joey said grabbing Yami by his collar

Settle down puppy, Seto said with a smile as he released Joey's grip on Yami.

So why the hell are you here them, besides the fact that Bakura, and Marik are sick, Solomon said as he glared at Yami.

You could have gone to any other hospital in the state, but noooooo, you just so happened to pick this one, why, Solomon continued.

Well I've been looking for Yugi for years now, and just as I was about to give up, I saw his name in Magazine, and it just so happened that we were in the area, I was going to try to talk to him under better circumstances, but as we all know, Marik and Bakura got sick, and so here we are, Yami said looking at Solomon.

That's a load of Bullshit, said Malik angrily as Ryou tried to stop him from trying to beat the tar out of Yami.

You know he left you for a reason, Seto yelled.

I know I was hoping that we could maybe talk and hopfully he would forgive me, Yami replied back with tears forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away.

Hey you guys, do any of you ACTUALLY KNOW where Yugi went, Hawkeye questioned.

_**Meanwhile**_

Yeah I would like a whopper, plain with cheese, a large sprite, and that's it, Yugi said into the little speaker box thing.

Alright come around to the second window to pay and get your meal, the lady said.

Thank you, Yugi said, and with that he started his motorcycle, and drove up to the front window.

_**Back at the Hospital**_

I think he said something about needing to find somewhere to think, Anzu said with uncertainty.

I know where he's going, Hawkeye said with his eyes wide, Gramps I am going to go find him and talk to him, you all stay here okay.

He didn't wait for an answer for as soon as he finished he grabbed the keys from Solomon and headed out the door.

Hmm, well anyways, back to you Yami, what are we going to do with you, Joey said with a sinister grin on his face.

Will someone please explain to me why the HELL EVERYONE HATES THIS MAN, Mokuba Shouted with annoyance.

Here let me start from the beginning…., Yami said

_**Meanwhile on the Outskirts of town**_

Yugi had parked his motorcycle on the curb and headed up to the closed Golf coarse, going by the sign that said, **UNDER RENOVATION! **and headed to the exact spot where it all began, he sat down in one of the chairs in a specific part of the driving range.

He felt the pain coming back to his leg, so he sat the food on the table, and took out a Vicodin. He looked at it for a moment, and then swallowed it. Then he thought back to how it all began………

_**FLASH BACK**_

_It was a bright day out, the sky was clear, and the Temperature was perfect, Yugi and his Brother Hawkeye were on the driving range today, and this is where it all begins._

_Beautiful day, huh bro, said Hawkeye as he hit the golf ball 300 yards_

_You said it, so how are things going at the Bureau, said Yugi cheerfully as he put the ball on the tee. _

_Not bad, I have my first assignment, next week, I will be in Boston for a while, Hawkeye replied_

_That's good, hey watch this, said Yugi, as he hit the ball 450 yards_

_DAAMN Yugi, if there ever comes a day where you decide to quit being a doctor, then on that day you should become a pro-golfer, Hawkeye said with astonishment._

_Nah, I just golf for fun, plus I like helping people Yugi said, switching out his driver for a Hybrid._

_So how are things going with you and Yami, Hawkeye asked as teed his ball. _

_Pretty good, I think I may ask him to marry me, Yugi said very happily._

_Good for you bro, hey look it's the ball collector, fifty bucks to the first guy who hits it, Hawkeye said as he was taking aim._

_You're on, Yugi replied. As Yugi began to take aim he noticed a dull ache in his leg, which then turned into a minor pain, then an unbearable, he stood until he could no long take the pain and collapsed on the spot._

_Hey looks like you owe me fifty bucks Yugi, ha ha, Hawkeye said reaching for another ball._

_YUGI, are you alright, Hawkeye said as he looked up and saw Yugi in his present condition._

_Call the hospital, tell them to send an ambulance and to bring a lot of anesthesia. Hurry in about 30 seconds I am going to pass out due to the intense pain, Yugi said as he started to lose consciousness._

_Yugi they will be here shortly, Yugi stay with me buddy alright, Yugi..Yugi…Yugi…_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Yugi..Yuuugi, said a voice that snapped Yugi out of his thoughts.

Hawkeye, what the hell are you doing here, questioned Yugi, as he got up to hug his brother.

Would you believe me if I said that one of your doctors called me, he said with a half questioning, half amusingly manor.

It was the munchkin wasn't it, Yugi said with a grin on his face.

If you are talking about that Dr. Mokuba then yes it was the mayor of munchkin city, Hawkeye said causing he and Yugi to laugh.

Yugi sighed, as he stopped laughing, well I guess I have to get back to the hospital, you know got to save lives, and stop Yami from filling the little guys head with lies.

Alright, Hawkeye said, as Yugi threw away his trash in a trash can he, put his cane back in its holster and started his motorcycle, he didn't notice it before, but apparently his brother bought a new Red Jeep ( **I'm saving up for one, for you guys who don't know what I am talking about, I am not going to waste time explaining). **Yugi decided he was going to have a little, fun. He put on a Dark Magician helmet, and revved his engine very loudly. Hawkeye just stared at him wondering what Yugi was doing.

_Let's see if he can keep up, _Yugi said to himself quietly and with that he gunned it and sped off down the road.

_Oh I see what you're doing, but I think I am going to win this little race, _Hawkeye thought to himself as he also gunned it in the same fashion as Yugi just did.

Within seconds they were bolting down Dirt paths and speeding through streets, I was by pure luck that the cop hadn't been looking as they sped right past him.

Yugi arrived first at the Hospital, with Hawkeye parking right next to him.

Dude you cheated, Hawkeye said childishly

Not uh, Yugi replied back in an equally childish manor

Whatever, Hawkeye said as they walked through the doors of the lobby.

As soon as Hawkeye entered Yugi noticed that the nurse at the front desk went really pale and started to shiver. Yugi noticed that she was looking right at his brother.

They immediately walked by her and headed towards the doors to Dr. Anzu's Office

As they were walking Yugi stopped Hawk, for a moment, and said.

Hawk, what did you do to that woman at the front desk, he questioned.

Well I kind of told her that if she didn't let me and gramps in, then I would find enough evidence to put her in jail for twenty years.

Yugi just stared at his brother with wide eyes.

What, Hawkeye said raising his hands up in a defensive manor.

Yugi then burst out in laughter.

Hawkeye I cannot believe you did that, Imagine what Jessica is going to do when I tell her, Yugi said with a big smile on his face, as he and Hawkeye continued to walk towards the office.

As they reached the door Yugi tapped Hawkeye on the shoulder and whispered, let's try to get in there without anyone noticing.

Hawkeye nodded with agreement.

Yugi then reached for the door handle and twisted it very slowly.

_Little did Yugi know that he would walk down the aisle that is his past._

**Now I shall conclude this chapter. Now I know you are all wondering why is Yugi walking with a cane, well it will all be explained in the next chapter which will be longer than this one. **

**Also, I notice a lot of people read my story, but none of them review, so please I ask of you, not beg, (because I don't beg for anything) ask of you to please review my story and tell me what you think, share your ideas, tell me if you like where the story is going, tell me if you don't like it. Just please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me bro.**

_**Yugi and Hawkeye walk into the office without anyone noticing**_

Kaiba thought he heard something and discretely pointed his eyes in the far corner of the room where he saw Yugi and His brother standing against the wall.

_I'm Not Here, _Yugi mouthed, Kaiba gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to Yami

So Yugi used to golf, questioned a surprised Mokuba

Yes, we always said that if he didn't want to be a doctor anymore, he should go for golfing

So anyways the Ambulance came to pick him up when he…, Yami was interrupted by a voice coming from the corner of the room.

Okay before you fill his head with lies and fairytales, I am going to take it upon myself to finish the story, Yugi said interrupting Yami.

Within moments of seeing who it was, Solomon talked Yugi to the ground faster than anyone would have expected

YUGI, it's so great to see you, I have missed you so much, his grandpa said as he helped Yugi up.

I missed you to grandpa, Yugi replied as he used his cane to help him fully stand.

Now before any of you say anything, I think we have a story to finish, Yugi said glaring at Yami.

Fair enough, so get on with the story Yugi, Anzu said.

As the "patient" was arriving at the hospital, his prediction of simply going unconscious was proven incorrect, for the patient went into cardiac arrest.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Hart monitors screeched and made loud warning as nurses and doctors were shouting orders, _

_He's going into cardiac arrest, we need to sedate him quickly._

_It's too late his heart rate is flat lining, the nurse replied quickly._

_I need a Defibrillator now, Anzu screamed as she rushed to the scene_

_Within seconds one of the nurses produced one to her,_

_Charging……..Ready, the nurse said._

_CLEAR, Anzu yelled as she began to defibrillate him._

_**Pause Flash Back**_

The patient was dead for approximately 1 minute and 30 seconds before being revived by Dr. Anzu.

All eyes immediately turned on Anzu as she held her hands up in defeat.

It's true, she said defensively.

Go on with the Story, said an impatient Mokuba.

_**Resume Flash Back**_

_He's breathing again, but is in serious pain, Dr. Wheeler said to Hawkeye. _

_Do you know what it is, he asked with a worried voice_

_No he said, but "he" has one, he believes it is an infarction, Joey said sadly._

_Please explain what that is, a worried Yami said as he stood up._

_Well you see what happens is, an __**infarction**__ is the process resulting in a macroscopic area of necrotic tissue in some organ caused by loss of adequate blood supply. Supplying arteries may be blocked from within by some obstruction (e.g. a blood clot or fatty cholesterol deposit), or may be mechanically compressed or ruptured by trauma._

_So in what does that mean in English, Yami asked and Hawkeye nodded in agreement with the question. _

_What it basically means is that a part of his muscle in his leg, isn't getting enough material to survive, and so it is dying and it may or may not take the rest of the leg with it, Joey said grimly._

_Before Hawkeye could say anything, his phone rang._

_Hello, WHAT, you have to be kidding me, not right now, ugh fine, and with that He hung up._

_What's wrong Yami Asked?_

_Apparently a car bomb went off somewhere in Florida or something and I am the only guy available, he said with disgust._

_Listen, Yami I am putting Yugi in your care, don't screw this up, go it, Hawkeye asked._

_Got it, he replied._

_Alright I have to get going, tell Yugi I hope he feels better, Hawkeye said as he was running down the hall._

_Okay, so what are the options on how to cure this asked Yami?_

_Well I think we should also include Yugi in this before we make any decision, Joey said._

_Alright, can we see him now, Yami choked?_

_Yes, we can, Joey said._

_As they both walked in the room, Yugi's head turned in their direction._

_Hey you guys, so have you done the tests yet, he asked with a hint of joy in his voice._

_Yes he has but the results haven't come back yet, Joey said with a kind of smile forming on his face._

_We need to figure out what we can do if it is an infarction, Joey said, as Yami sat down beside Yugi on his bed._

_Okay there are two options, one we can amputate your leg, it could be replace with a prosthetic one, but you would have to get used to it, said Joey._

_Yugi frowned, and said No, I won't remove my leg, I love my leg, Yugi said clutching it._

_There's a second option, we can bypass the muscle and allow blood circulation to flow, although if it doesn't work then you run the risk of organ failure due to blood loss and other possible complications, but if it does work, then you will have to endure a lot of pain after the surgery, Joey said with a grim tone._

_I choose the second one, Yugi said abruptly._

_No Yami said, I can't see my little one in so much pain, I won't allow it._

_Put me in a chemically induced comma that way I can subconsciously deal with the pain, afterwards you can wake me up and I could then begin the rehab._

_You will still have pains here and then for the rest of your life, though Yugi, are you sure you want this, Joey questioned._

_Yes I am sure, the tests will probably come back as an infarction and then you can put me in the coma and begin the surgery, Yugi said optimistically._

_Alright, you need to get some rest now and I need to talk with Yami, Joey said as he motioned Yami to leave._

_Alright, I love you Yami, Yugi said as Yami was walking through the door._

_I love you to, little one, he replied back._

_As soon as the door shut, Joey and Yami went around a corner so he couldn't see what Yami was going to ask. _

_Joey there has to be another option than these two, Yami said desperately_

_There is actually, we can remove the muscle completely, it would cause him a whole lot less pain then the option he is choosing now, but he will live with some pain, he will have to walk with a cane._

_Alright a soon as you put him under that coma, I get to make medical decisions for him since he is unable to make them himself correct, Yami quizzed Joey._

_Yes that is, wait your not saying that I should, Joey was interrupted by Yami._

_I am saying that we should do the third option as soon as he is put into a coma, and you are not to tell Yugi of this, Understand, Yami said angrily. _

_Alright, Joey said and with that they parted ways._

_The next day, they got the test results, and found that the Patient had an Infarction in his leg, and within twenty minutes they put him in the chemical coma. A soon as he was in it, they began the third option without the Patient's consent. Within hours it was completed and the damage was done._

_**End Flash Back**_

So then what happened, Mokuba said with wide curious eyes

Well, I was woken up and heartbroken that not only had my boyfriend not trusted my judgment, but also that he went around my back and did the operation without my knowledge, Yugi said as he was staring directly into Yami's Eyes with pure hatred.

Afterword I broke up with him, and he tried to follow me and get me back, I traveled to many different states and got my degrees and finally two years after the event, I had lost him for good, or so I thought, Yugi said angrily at Yami.

To this day I have woken up in pain because of a decision you made, Yugi said as he pointed his cane directly at Yami.

Yami looked down in shame.

It was only then that he truly realized the damaged he had caused five years ago.

**I thought that I would be able to make this chapter longer but sadly I cannot. Now I must discuss an important matter, I see a lot of people reading my story, but few are reviewing. So if you read my story and think of not reviewing, just ask yourself one question. What would Jesus do?**

**I am just kidding about the Jesus thing, but seriously I need reviews here people.**

**Hawkeye OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**One note before I begin, one of the reviews gave me an idea for the chapter so thank you, and to the rest of the lots of people, who are reading this, please review.**

**P.S Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is YUGIHO, so don't sue me please.**

Mokuba opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi quickly interrupted him.

Now I know what you are going to say, "He was just trying to help you, you should forgive him", he said in a mocking tone.

Well that is exactly the reason why I didn't tell you the story, because I got tired of hearing the same speech, over and over again, said Yugi.

Well guess what, because of his trying to help me instead, of me being able to walk perfectly normal with a little more pain, I get to walk with a FUCKING CANE, Yugi shouted.

IN ADDITION TO THAT, I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING RUN ANYMORE, Yugi continued to shout.

Everyone in the room was staring wide eyed, except for Seto of course.

But I guess there is one good thing out of all of this, Yugi said in a sarcastic tone. I can now park in handicap spots.

Yami was about to speak when he found the words slip away from him.

What time is it, Yugi asked Anzu.

Six o'clock, she replied

Alright well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Oh before I go, Malik Test for Auto immune, Ryou test for any Allergic reaction; chances are they probably took too many of the wrong meds and had an allergic reaction, Yugi said as he headed towards the door putting on his biker jacket and back pack.

Oh and you, he pointed his cane at Mokuba, when I leave try to stop my grandpa from killing Yami, thanks. Yugi said in an amusing manor.

And with that he headed out the door into and out of the lobby, onto his motor cycle and rode off towards his apartment.

Malik and Ryou left immediately to do what Yugi had ordered.

Mokuba sat there for a second and tears came to his eyes, not from his feelings getting hurt, but Yugi's tale of misery. Before he collapsed onto the ground, Solomon was there to hold him and let Mokuba cry onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile Hawkeye just glared at Yami before walking outside to make a phone call to his wife.

Joey was about to follow after Yugi, but Seto stopped him.

Hey pup relax, I'll go talk to him and try to calm him down, he said to Joey and with that he called his limo and headed out the door.

ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY NOW, Anzu yelled at an ashamed Yami.

Solomon glared at Yami, as he then picked Mokuba up and headed out the door.

You know it is really funny because he was just starting to warm up and be nice to the world, but no, we can't have that so you come in and screw everything up, Anzu continued with rage behind her words.

Joey immediately stood up and was about to punch Yami into the next Millennium when his pager went off.

FUCK, Joey said as he ran off towards his office.

You can stay here for the remainder of their sickness, but I don't want you distracting Yugi while he's doing his job, Anzu said as she packed her things up.

Thank you Anzu, Yami whispered as he went to a couch near the rooms that Marik and Bakura were in.

Anzu took a look back at Yami, then turned around and headed on home.

Meanwhile at Yugi's apartment

He had just gotten home, and put his cane in the umbrella rack, when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and practically shouted at the solicitor to take whatever he was selling and shove it up his ass. Four more visited his door that night, each with their own little goodbye from Yugi. Now let's begin at the fifth doorbell ring.

DING DONG, went the doorbell.

Yugi took a Vicodin, and shouted as he grabbed his millennium cane (a solid gold cane with an eye on it), "If you are a solicitor, I swear to god I will beat you to death with my cane", he said as he semi limped over to the door. He opened the door to find a rather amused looking Seto Kaiba.

Beat me to death with your cane eh, well can I come in or what, he said with a semi grin working up his cheek.

Yah whatever, Yugi said as he put his cane into the rack and motioned Seto to come in.

Well what a nice place you got here, Seto said as he noted all the Cloths lying around, and all the books piled up.

Home sweet home, Yugi said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

You want any, Yugi said as he held up his glass.

No thanks not tonight, Seto replied.

"I am actually here to talk to you about what happened today", Seto said as he sat down on the couch.

"Gee, you know I already have a friend here to help me with that, his name is Mr. Scotch and he helps me with almost anything, cause he actually listens to me" Yugi said as he held up a bottle of scotch.

"Yugi", said an emotionless Seto

"Fine what is it specifically that you want to talk about" questioned Yugi in an annoyed tone

"Well the fact that you really don't have to make my brother cry", Seto said looking at Yugi as he paced around the room to find a chair to sit down in.

"Look, I didn't want to make him cry, I just didn't want one of my employees following me everywhere saying,_ why don't you just forgive him_, it gets really annoying", Yugi said as he sat down and laid his cane on the floor.

"Also why can't you just give Yami time to explain, you know he didn't mean any harm in what he did" said Seto

"I know he had good intentions you moron, the problem, is that he didn't trust my judgment and you know what happened, the benefits did not out way the FUCKING RISKS", Yugi said both angrily and with sadness

BEEP BEEP BEEP, _went Yugi's Phone._

"Hello, nothing, damn, tell Ryou to get the address of where they live and search the place for anything that could be spreading disease, meanwhile you tell Malik to check for any neurological diseases he can think of, and you make sure that Joey isn't trying to kill Yami, alright tell them to call me when they are finished and I will see you tomorrow morning" and with that Yugi ended the phone call.

"What happened" asked Seto in a concerned manor

"Apparently, they both have gone paralyzed" Yugi said putting his hands together.

"WHAT", Seto yelled.

"Yep apparently when they were testing Mokuba noticed that they didn't move a single part of their body, so he asked them to move their arms and they couldn't, so they are paralyzed"

"I need to be alone to think about this for a minute, you wouldn't mind if we pushed off this little intervention to tomorrow or something" asked Yugi as he motioned Seto to leave.

"Alright, I will leave you to your thoughts" Seto said as he exited the room

As soon as Yugi heard the door shut, he limped over to it, locked it, turned off the lights and went to bed.

_**Meanwhile back at the hospital**_

Ryou walked into the room where both Marik and Bakura were.

"Excuse me Marik, but could you give me you guises address", Ryou asked softly making sure he didn't wake Bakura or startle Marik too much.

"Sure, we live at, ah, umm..." Marik said as he pondered to himself the question of "where exactly do I live".

"I don't remember", Marik said, his eyes squinting with confusion as to why he had forgotten.

Ryou moved over to Bakura, woke him up and asked, "Where do you three live"

Bakura scratched his head, first acknowledging to himself that it was indeed Ryou who asked him the question, secondly he pondered where he actually lived.

"I don't remember exactly", Bakura said in both shock and confusion.

Ryou quickly ran to Malik and said, "We have a new problem".

**END CHAPTER FIVE:**

**A couple of notes, first of all, I know this chapter kind of sucks, I have really been working on and off of it and well I am sorry, also I realize that I didn't put quotation marks and I am also sorry for that to. The Next chapter is going to be my favorite to write because I am going to make it really, really long. UNTIL THEN  
**

**HAWKEYE OUT!**


	6. Breaking News

NEWS BULITEN

Breaking news, from me.

I don't know when I will be able to come out with new chapters but, here's the deal so far.

Right now I have 9 weeks exams coming up and I really need to raise my grades or my parents are going to be really pissed at me and all that jazz. But on the flip side, I have not forgotten my two fics so relax. But this is only the half of the big news.

The other half is that I am doing something barely anyone (according to my research) has; I am going to make a Ripley Call fem slash fic. So please I am asking you the readers to write them as well, because I know you are all just itching to right one and if you aren't then could you all please give me some ideas. So until then.

HENRYJONESII OUT.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did my life would be better

_**Come Together..Right now…Over Me, **_went the alarm of Yugi before he turned it off.

Yugi yawned as he got himself half out of bed before having to move his other leg over the edge. He grabbed a prescription bottle off of his nightstand, opened it, took two Vicodin out and dry swallowed them.

"If I have said it once before I'll say it again, god bless Vicodin", said Yugi as he limped towards the bathroom.

**30 minutes later**

Yugi had just finished getting dressed; he was wearing a white Beatles shirt, blue jeans, and a sport jacket.

"Got my cell phone, keys, Ipod, watch, wallet, looks like I am ready to start another exciting adventure", Yugi said sarcastically to himself as he walked out the door locking it as he left.

He was in the elevator, when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

Yugi looked down at it and saw that it was Ryou calling him

"You've reached the rejection hotline" Yugi answered smiling at his own humor.

"Yugi we have another problem" Ryou said urgently.

"What is it this time", said Yugi as he exited the elevator and headed towards the lobby of the building.

"Both patients are paralyze now from the waist down" Ryou said emotionally.

Yugi paused right in front of his cycle when he heard the news. He needed a differential and now if he was going to solve the case, because if the disease keeps progressing in its current rate, then they'll be dead by Halloween. (oh and in my story the current day is the 29th).

"Stay calm, now what I need you to do is call the rest of the team to my office now, I'll be there in five minutes" Yugi said, as he hung up, not waiting for a reply.

He started the ignition, hopped on his motorcycle and sped off towards the hospital.

_**Meanwhile back at the hospital**_

Yami was getting worried, he had noticed that Ryou had a very worried look in his face. Then when Yami saw Ryou whisper something to Malik, the reaction he saw the other man have, immediately let him know that something was definitely up and he was going to figure out what it was, and now.

Yami walked directly towards Malik and grabbed his arm making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"What's happened" Yami asked with both anger and concern in his voice.

"I'm not really supposed to tell…" Malik never got to finish because he was slammed into a wall, it wasn't hard, but it scared the living hell out of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" Yami said, he hadn't got that much sleep the night earlier with all that was going on with Yugi that previous day.

Malik gulped and said, "Well, both Bakura and Malik are both paralyzed from the waist down, it isn't a blood clot or anything neurological, but that is all we know right now, Dr. Moto is on his way here as we speak, so when he gets here we can start coming up with options about possible diseases" Malik said as Yami let go of him

"Thank you Malik" Yami said. And with that Yami was off to wait at the front door of the hospital.

_**Five minutes later**_

Yugi strolled into the hospital, and to his surprise was greeted by none other than Yami Atemu himself.

"Yugi we need to talk" Yami said as he followed Yugi towards the elevator.

"Now's not really a good time, I have patients I have to save and stuff like that, you know the usual" Yugi replied. He was trying to walk as fast as his bad leg would let him so that he could escape Yami.

"Yugi this is serious we need to talk about what happened yesterday" Yami said still following Yugi.

"Yah, and you think that me speeding away from you means that I want to have a heart to heart moment" said Yugi as he finally reached the elevator.

"YUGI" Yami said in frustration as Yugi held his cane against Yami's chest.

"I ride alone" said Yugi pulling his cane back into the elevator as the doors closed.

When Yugi got to the third floor, he was greeted by Joey and Seto.

"So let's start thinking shall we" Joey said as he and Seto followed Yugi.

"Shoot" Yugi said heading for his office.

"Both patients are parlayed from the waist down, yet no clot, and no neurological damage" Joey said stopping Yugi to show him the results.

"Huh, well Joey since this is your specialty, I want you to check them for tumors anything, I don't care if it is cancer or not" Yugi said leaving Joey and Seto alone.

"Do you want me to wake Hawkeye up yet" Seto said as he looked at the sleeping FBI agent.

"No not yet" Joey whispered as he pulled Seto to the side.

"Listen I need to perform some tests, I want you to talk to Anzu about somehow stopping Yami from interfering with Yugi, it might well be the decision that keeps both patients alive," Commanded Joey as he looked Kaiba straight in the eyes.

"I'll try, but hey before you go, we still on for lunch today" questioned Seto as he held Joey's arm.

"Yea, unless something serious comes up, we are still on for lunch" Joey said as Seto pulled him closer.

"I love you puppy" Seto said as he leaned down toward Joey

"Love you too Seto" Joey said as he leaned in towards Kaiba.

They briefly kissed, maybe it was 20 or 10 seconds but it seemed like forever to them.

As they pulled apart, they noticed they were getting some weird looks from some nurses.

"See you at lunch" Joey said as he ran off to perform the tests.

"Yah you too" Seto replied back as he headed for the elevator.

**End Chapter 6**

**Sorry that this chapter sucks, but I have had nine weeks exams all week and I have been studying my ass off so I have not had a lot of time to write. But this chapter was kind of like a midway point you know a little part that was away from Yugi and Yami for a moment and towards Joey and Seto.**

**Oh and one more thing, I have come out with an Alien story which will be updated really soon along with, my other story so if you could, please just go onto my profile look at the stories, read and review them. Thank you it would mean so much to me. Also tell your friends about it too.**


	8. Breaking News2

_Breaking News_

_Within 3 days I will be submitting multiple chapters for my stories, and _ _I will be starting a new story in a whole new category, so look on my profile for it later on. The reasons why I have submitted this message is to let you guys know that I have not forgotten about the stories and that I have just merely had a severe case of writers block._

_So rest assure people, you will get your update very soon. Until then, I'm Out._


End file.
